Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panels have advantages such as high brightness, high contrast, full viewing angle, and flexible displaying, and are widely used in the display industry. An OLED display panel includes a display substrate and an encapsulation structure provided on the display substrate. The encapsulation structure is used to encapsulate an OLED device on the display substrate, so as to protect the OLED device from erosion by the constituents of air.
The OLED display panel is a display panel formed by cutting an OLED panel motherboard. The OLED panel motherboard includes a display motherboard and an encapsulation structure layer provided on the display motherboard. The display motherboard has a plurality of display areas, and each of the display areas is provided with an OLED device. The encapsulation structure layer includes a plurality of encapsulation structures in one-to-one correspondence with the plurality of display areas. Each of the encapsulation structures is used to encapsulate the OLED device in the corresponding display area, and each of the encapsulation structures includes an inorganic layer, an organic layer, and an inorganic layer which are superimposed.
The above encapsulation structure has a poor encapsulation effect.